elthaniafandomcom-20200215-history
The Rizal Empire
The Rizal Empire was a major political entity on Oerth from the Second Era 141 until the present. History During the First Era, Tonotre as a whole was undiscovered and unpopulated by sentient races. During the late first era, other races began to conquer Tonotre and began installing their own governments. The races who settled in Northern Tonotre became the proto-nations that would become the Empire. Early in the Second Era 2E 136-2E 141, the Triumvirate Republics(Primum Portum, Pyrene, Te'resed) and the Fiaochi Kingdom(Tarronsad, Tabacano Archipeligo, the Gedo Shogunate) were caught into a throes of war. With the defeat of the Triumvirate, Fiaochian Kingdom did not dismantle the government, but welded their own into the system. In 2E 141, the Rizal Empire was founded after the namesake of a Fiaochian national hero. The rest of the Second Era was relatively peaceful until the later years. Circa late Second Era, the economic climate in Tonotre spiraled downward. As the nations of Tonotre were heading into bankruptcy and unpayable national debt, Emperor Atticus the Red declared war. His legions poured out into Elthania, Shaz-Grua, and the Southern Mainland, as the known world was caught in an event known as "The Great War". Through these conquerings, it boded well for the empire until the end of the war. After several legions were routed in the Southern Mainland and in eastern Elthania, the empire called back its forces. Eventually, the Great War ended right before the beginning of the Third Era. An era of peace began to return in the Third Era. With a minimal amount of conflict to fight in the world, the Rizal Empire would maintain its borders. The aftermath of the Great War resulted in a high amount of profit for the empire and stabilized its economy. For several centuries, the empire held its position as a major world power. In 3E 325, many orcish citiziens from the province of Tarronsad have been calling to secede from the Empire. In addition, several imperial government officials were assassinated supposedly by agents of the Federation of Kingdoms. Geography The Rizal Empire is located in the Northern Archipelago. Many of the Empire's lands are mostly tropical, but the northern most regions are sun-barren and snowy. Islands make up the towns and cities that thousands of imperial citizens live on. However, there are still many islands left uncharted on official maps. Nearest to the arctic pole, the northern regions are covered in snow or a thick layer of darkness. Sunlight comes sparingly only once every spring, then immediately returns to a pseudo-twilight atmosphere for the rest of the year. The islands in this region closer to the imperial center receive six months of sunlight per year. This lack of sun has created a wintry environment in which there are little to no vegetation. The central area of the Rizal Empire is mostly temperate rainforest and wetland islands in an archipeligo. The isles are either sparsely set apart or condensed into one area. Usually in these lands there is at least one mountain on every island. Ancient volcanos that are still active or extinct have contributed to the warm climate of the empire. Government In the Rizal Empire, the ruling head of the nation is the Imperator or the Emperor. Under him is the Imperial Senate that consists of several hundred representatives from all over the empire. The capital is Bamuhay City on the island of Bamuhay. The regions of the empire are controlled by the local governors. Depending on the region, the governors are either elected or hereditary. Each governor is part of the ruling head of a province and recognize the emperor as their superior. A known exception to the rule are the Gedoan Dark Elves who appointed their own Shogun who identifies the emperor as the supreme power. Provinces Its major provinces were: * Bamuhay * Mainport * Pyrene * Te'resed * Tarronsad * Tabacano Archipelago * Gedo Outside of the Tonotran continent were other provinces such as: * Northern Romontia * Eranon * Umar * Harad(Shaz-Grua) * Zerom(Mainland Tonotre) As of the Third Era, Umar, Zerom, and Harad remain territories of the Rizal Empire. Culture Though there are many races that live in the empire, the population is starkly divided into two cultures known as the Pyreneans and the Fiaochians. Pyreneans consist of the eastern provinces of Bamuhay, Mainport, Pyrene and Te'resed. The Fiaochian culture provinces are Tarronsad, Gedo, and the Tarronsad Archipelago. Notes * Much of the Rizal Empire derives inspiration from the Roman/Byzantine Empire, Feudal Japan and India. The cultural divide between the Fiaochians and the Pyreneans is analogous to the lore of the Colovians and Nibeneans from The Elder Scrolls series.